


Things she said at 3am

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk!Lena, F/F, i think it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara is walking a drunk Lena back to her apartment. Lena confesses something and everything has to potential to change.





	Things she said at 3am

It was late on a Friday night Lena and Kara were on their way home from the bar around the corner from Kara’s apartment. It was surprisingly chilly for a October night and Kara found herself walking closer to Lena then she usually would be. There wasn’t many people around as expected for this hour of the night but it was louder than it should be. There was more than just the dull buzz of light fixtures on the street and cars driving past. There was more than just the yells coming from drunken college kids pouring out of the bar but Kara didn’t know why it was louder than usual. 

“You know what? I’m in love you Kara Danvers and this isn’t just me being ridiculously intoxicated. I am genuinely so in love with you and I’ve been flirting with you since the day we met,” said Lena. Kara was shocked. She was surprised. She was confused. Of course she had feeling for Lena but she didn’t know what to say to back. She didn’t want the first time that she told Lena that she was in love with her to be when Lena was off her face drunk.

“You don’t mean that. It’s late you’re drunk and tired and you just need to get some sleep okay?”

Lena stopped them in the street and stared into Kara’s eyes, well as well as she could whilst being as intoxicated as she was. “Kara you know how I look at you right?” Kara faulted. She didn’t know how Lena looked at her. She was always so entranced by Lena’s beauty that she never noticed how Lena was looking at her. Now that she thought about it they both probably looked at each other the exact same way. A longing glance filled with love. “I mean come on Kara, you have to know that I think the world of you and that you are my entire world,”

“I know,” Kara pulled Lena into her arms just holding her close. She smelt the traces of Lena’s perfume remaining on her neck now mixed tequila and general bar smell. Kara felt how Lena melted into her own body and that made Kara feel safe, more safe than she’d ever felt in fact. Kara pulled back and kissed Lena’s forehead gently. “Lena, if you tell me about this in the morning we’ll go from there but I can’t start our future now, not while you’re as drunk as you are, okay?”

“Of course, that make sense. Do you have a pen?”

“I’ve got one upstairs, come on you need to get sleep,” The two made their way up to Kara’s apartment. Kara found a pen that worked before giving it to Lena, who in turn jotted down some notes about their earlier conversation. 

The next morning Lena spoke to Kara and to say that they’re now happier than they’ve ever been would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this me writing again??
> 
> If you liked it leave me some love it always helps! Until tomorrow?
> 
> I’m trying to start writing more and so I’m going to try and post 30 fics in 30 days and here’s the first!


End file.
